NyoChibiRomano and BossSpain
by Wingedhatchling
Summary: Just a thought of what if Romano was a girl. The first story is set in Chibitalia time, sort of a parody of the ChibiRomano and BossSpain episodes/manga strips. The chapters are a series of short stories about NyoRomano that somehow tie together.
1. BossSpain and NyochibiRomano

Romano drifted through the fields of tomato plants. Most of the plant's precious fruit was still green, but some of it had ripened into that delicious red color that Romano lusted after. For some reason the little country felt that the tomatoes would grow better if they had company, so she often found herself drifting through the leafy plants.

"Grow little tomatoes," The child whispered to a plant with extra soft leaves. It was one of her favorites and it always gave her the reddest tomatoes.

"Ahh, Romano~" An all too familiar voice appeared from behind the child. Romano yelped as she was suddenly lifted into the air and spun around. "Were you talking to the tomatoes? So cute~"

"Stop it, stupid-head!" Romano pouted and tried to squirm out of the Spaniard's grip.

"Aww, but Romano I can't help it that your so cute." Spain set the child down, but did not release her from his grip. He leaned down with a smile and spoke again, "Your so cute that if you were a girl I would ask you to marry me~"

"And I would say no!" Romano spat the words at him. She paused and then muttered "What do you mean i..."

"Then I would make you marry me!" Spain declared, seeming to not have been listening to the young countrie's muttering. He lifted her into the air again and hugged her tightly, "Your just too cute to resist Romano."

"Th-then it's a good thing I'm not a girl!" Romano squealed, blushing despite herself. She would never let Spain force her to marry him, he pulled her curl consistently as it was.

The small country continued to wriggle in Spain's grip as he happily carried her back to thier house.

An idea I had, what if Romano had always been a girl. Could become a series if enough people like this. I imagine this story could be a rewriting of Chibitalia episodes and general things I come up with.

Please comment


	2. The truth about Germany

Another fun short story~

Amid the smell of scented bubbles and silky soaps stood Romano. She was wrapped in a fluffy white towel that stretched all the way down to her knees. Behind an ajar door she stood, occasionally glancing out into a large hall. She had heard him, the high pitched voice of her bouncy little brother. Somehow she had to get out of the spa before he spotted her. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and if word of her true gender got out to Spain or worse France. Her curl bounced as she shook her head. She couldn't think of such horrors at such a serious time.

"Italy!" A deep commanding voice shouted from behind the door. Romano felt a shiver roll down her spine, that was definitely not her little fratello. The voice spoke again, "Come out of there, I can see your curl!"

Romano squealed and blushed as her curl was suddenly pulled. She put all of her strength into trying to slam the door, but the figure in the doorway barely grunted when it hit him. She pushed herself against the door panicking as the figure behind it started to push back.

"Pervert!" Romano screamed at the figure in her highest girl voice. It instantly stepped back and allowed her to shut the door.

"Umm..." The deep voice was shaky, it started to stutter in rapid German and then became silent altogether.

"Germany~" Romano recognized Italy's voice floating closer to the door. She made sure to quickly lock it and ran back to her hot bath to wash off the rest of her special body wash. As she soaked she listened to her brother, and his supposed friend talk.

"Germany I should have know you would have been in the ladies section~" Italy's voice was playfully suggestive.

"I-I...you were the one...shut up!" The supposed 'Germany' was clearly upset to have been caught. Romano sneered, how dare he hang out with her little Italy and influence him in such ways.

"Come on Germany, there are lots of bubbles and lots of sexy ladies who give massages." Italy voice seemed to bound away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming..." The German's voice seemed to trudge behind Italys. He was probably disappointed to be leaving so many naked women behind.

Romano jumped out of her nice smelling bath. This had been the one place she had been able to sit butt-naked without worrying about Spain suddenly floating in. She dried herself off and sighed. She couldn't risk coming back here, not with perverted Germans floating around. Worst of all he was probably a country, that meant one more male country to avoid. Romano pulled on her loose fitting, stiff uniform, she fixed her short hair, careful of her curl and then she went home to a ever hyperactive Spain.

Spain tried to smell her as, he always did after she came home from the spa, and then fed the grumpy country several tomatoes. He didn't know why Romano was more grumpy then usual today, but it was nothing a song and happy tomato time couldn't fix.

Well some people wanted another chapter, so I thought about NyoRomano. Then I thought why would an Italian woman hate a handsome buff man so much if they're supposedly flirts. So this arose. There's a picture to go with it. It will be on my deviantart. Please comment.


End file.
